


Say It, I Dare You

by quicksilvermalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Izzy are best friends, Alec loves his bf, M/M, Magnus has a power kink, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: “Open your mouth again, I dare you."***Shadowhunters are prejudiced idiots.





	Say It, I Dare You

“’Kay, so now that we’ve got this all cleared up, Izzy and I have a dinner date to get to,” Alec informed his friends. Magnus smiled.

“Okay, my love,” he murmured softly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“You ready, Iz?” Alec asked his sister, and she nodded. Alec leaned down to kiss his boyfriend goodbye, and as he pulled away, he heard a loud voice behind him.

It sounded like this person was very worked up and obviously trying to be offensive. “You know, people always talk about the great Alec Lightwood – his brilliant strategic mind, his unwavering devotion to his family, his marvelous capacity for leadership and unity – but everyone neglects to mention that he’s tainted and disgusting and lets filthy Downworlders touch him.”

Alec’s eyelids fluttered shut and then he whirled around to face them. It was Kayden Signgrove, a newer Shadowhunter at the Institute. Alec looked at him with an impassive look on his face.

“Open your mouth again, I dare you. Come on, do it. Say something else about my boyfriend.” When Kayden didn’t respond, Alec rolled his eyes angrily.

“I’m going to make one thing very clear. I could give a fuck what you say about me. You could tell me to my face that you think I’m an incompetent leader and you wish I was dead, I just don’t care. But if you talk about my family…” he was advancing slowly on Kayden like he was going to eat him alive. “I will make you wish you were dead.”

Kayden’s face went white and he turned tail and ran out of the Institute. Alec turned back to his friends, all of whom were staring at him in total awe.

Once Magnus had recovered, he took a couple steps toward Alec and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I’m not sure what it is, but something about the whole protective-possessive thing you’ve got going on has me rock-hard.”

Alec glanced down with only his eyes for less than a second, then muttered (loud enough for the other four to hear) “god _dammit_ , Magnus,” and shifted so his friends couldn’t see his own growing boner. Then he turned his head, smirking widely, and replied just as quietly, “maybe you shouldn’t wear such tight pants. And who knew you had a power kink?”

Magnus turned red, and Alec laughed. “Go home, love,” he replied, more loudly. “I would totally join you and help you with your little problem but I do still have to get to that dinner date with Isabelle.”

Magnus sighed dramatically. “I suppose I can take care of myself.”

Alec laughed and walked back toward his sister, who was making a face. “Come on, Iz. We have a reservation in twenty minutes.”

Izzy sighed and took his arm, but made her face again.

Alec looked at her and laughed hysterically. “I’m so glad I have a sex life now, purely so I can gross you out with too much information.”

Izzy smacked him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side affectionately.

Izzy turned to Clary, Jace, and Simon who were watching amusedly and mouthed, _kill me_.

Their laughter chased Alec and Izzy all the way out of the Institute.


End file.
